


I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Misfits
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon asks Alisha what she wants to do today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



> Title from the Whitney Houston song.

“What do you want to do today?” He asks her. They’re lying in bed together, Alisha in a ball and Simon curled up like a shell around her. The flickering lights of the clocks catch last night’s glitter on her face.

“Dunno,” she mumbles. “Too early. Go back to sleep.”

Simon sighs against her tangled hair, doesn’t say it’s almost evening, just closes his eyes and tries to rest. He’s almost there when she suddenly pushes him off of her and jumps up.

“I know!” Alisha is bouncing like an overexcited toddler. “I think we should dance.”

He sits up, quirking an eyebrow at her change of pace. “Okay. Let me think. I guess we could go to that club you like, the one that Nathan got kicked out of...”

“No. I have a better idea.” She moves to the stereo, fiddles with his iPod. Suddenly there’s music. She’s giggling. “I can’t believe you have Whitney Houston!”

“I’m a man of many and diverse tastes,” he says as she grabs him by the hand and pulls him to his feet. She moves against him, sinuous and sexy, and he awkwardly tries to follow.

“Simon,” she says, “stop being so self-conscious. Just feel the music.” Alisha puts his hands on her hips and draws him near and he starts to sway with her rhythm as Whitney sings about how she just wants to dance with somebody who loves her.

The song changes to something thick and smoky and slow that Simon doesn’t recognize.

“Did you put this on my iPod?” he asks.

“Maybe,” she says, smiling. Then Alisha presses herself against Simon, leaning her head on his chest.

This is happiness, Simon thinks. Just the two of them, dancing, the outside world, the past and the future--- it’s all forgotten. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
